


燎海8 大寒

by broken_tea



Series: 《燎海》奏薰 [8]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 北斗星
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_tea/pseuds/broken_tea
Summary: 有的康庄没有路，有的大道不在人间。
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Shinkai Kanata, Hidaka Hokuto/Akehoshi Subaru
Series: 《燎海》奏薰 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877590





	燎海8 大寒

不巧，那鹏冢，是玲明一处圣山。  
不是玲明国人认为的圣山，是二皇子巴日和的门客乱凪砂看重的山。  
巴日和经常笑他，那山偏得很，荒凉不说，人连走进去都难，也就你才愿意费劲巴拉去那种地方。  
凪砂还是会时不时地失踪，日和总是过一阵子才能再次看到他。凪砂有时候在近处转转，有时候会去比较偏远的地方，回来的时候总是研究一些在日和看来晦涩难懂的奇怪问题。

凪砂第一次从那山回来，一身狼狈，神情也不对劲。日和见到他的时候差点没认出来。

“那才不是什么‘山’……应该是什么生物的冢。”  
“不是山？”日和不明白。  
“我也没弄明白。山顶覆雪，越向上走越陡……像柱子。”  
“昆仑之山有铜柱焉，其高入天，所谓‘天柱’也，围三千里，周圆如削。上有大鸟，名曰希有。”日和恰好看过凪砂的某几本书，想起《神异经》里的文字。  
凪砂点头：“是，但是也不是。可能是古籍出了偏差……不是金属，也没有那么宽，没有大鸟……天柱上似乎有字，但是上面的字就看不到了。”  
日和提醒凪砂：“最近前朝不安分，我大哥在查前朝的内奸，王城进出也管的严。你最近没有什么要紧事的话，就留在王城吧。”  
凪砂对那些事并不敏感：“不行，日和……那不是该留在人间的东西，我要回去，回去毁了那东西。”

日和悄悄掐紧了手指。心脏又痛又胀，呼吸也被心脏的胀痛屏住了，但是他现在不想喘气。他很明白现在在胸腔翻涌的情感，他很明白。  
他羡慕凪砂，不止羡慕他的才能，还羡慕他能不在乎一切没有必要的条条框框。在其他人眼里或许这种东西没必要羡慕，但是日和很羡慕。  
凪砂是天才，才能使他就算和常人相比少了十几年的人生，还能用自己独特的视角理解世界。他的视角永远是高屋建瓴的，像神的视角一样。日和常常想，他是不是觉得这群整天自相残杀的人类都是可悲的渺小虫豸。  
可是日和也习惯了，总会有人比他优秀，总会有人在他憧憬而触及不到的地方。这是常事，所幸没有人逼他优秀，他上面有足够撑起家里声望的兄长在，他只要不落出家族期望太大，就能活下去了，而能活下去就够了。

日和出声问他：“天柱上写了什么？”  
“是上古时期的文字，”凪砂低头回忆，“那里葬着自由……太初混沌，灵气稀薄。以前的开天辟地的神和仙君强制献祭了鲲鹏，希有不是也叫鹏吗……我能看到的有限。也许是神杀了几只鲲，投入海中，以死后的灵气滋养海底生物……又杀了几只鹏，覆在荒凉裸露的地上，然后陆地万物得以生长。柱子很高，看不到上面的字，我猜大概是这样。”  
日和权当神话听：“嗯……和正史神话不一样，不过很符合神的作为，很残酷啊。要是土地真的是由那么自由的生物堆积成的，难怪天柱上说葬着自由。”  
凪砂轻飘飘地来了一句：“埋葬一切美好的东西是最不能避免的。”

日和眸子暗下来，打趣凪砂：“你倒活得超然。”  
凪砂摇头否认：“哪有超然的人，无论是神仙还是妖魔，都活在笼子里。我听闻开天辟地的神和仙君分了星宿，各护一方水土，不知他们眼里这天地是什么光景的笼子。”  
“鲲沉于海，鹏殒于地，凶手却还在天上坐着，这叫什么守护。”日和笑道。  
凪砂若有所思地点头：“我过几日还要去那山，这次可能久一点。”  
凪砂根本没办法在某个地方停留，他是抓不住的流云。日和垂眸，不可察觉地低落苦笑了一下。  
“路上小心。”

在凪砂离开的一个多月后，玲明王城收到消息，咲国竟举兵北上收复失地。  
巴日和本不关心政事，但是他没办法置身事外，他的好友还在那边境雪山研究上古历史呢。  
此时，他想起他的另一位门客。

正值傍晚，夕阳将落未落。  
七种茨和涟纯似乎正在少见地攀谈，然而氛围有点激烈。  
“涟大人莫非不会沙盘推演？。”  
“说什么蠢话，你放马过来。”  
“攻击！侵略！制霸！”

巴日和站在七种茨的门前，驻足听了一会，特意敲了门。  
“请进。”涟纯应声答到。  
“呀，”日和打招呼，“二位好兴致。”  
茨和纯简略行礼，手上动作都停下来。  
日和稍微看了一眼他们的沙盘，以为只是经营模拟，没想到竟是军演。  
纯见日和盯着沙盘没说话，出言解释：“茨拉着我做沙盘推演，可是我不主战的……”  
日和细看地图，竟正是那冲突边境，不止地形，连气候也算在里面了。两人身边竟还有演算的草纸，日和稍微低头，看到脚下一张和平谈判策略被重墨涂抹了一笔，力道很大，漫黑了半张纸。

茨说：“涟大人并无心战事，在下侥幸胜了两轮。”  
日和漫不经心地问：“茨无论作为我方还是对方，都有致胜之法吗？”  
“是这样，”涟抢了茨的话，“日和大人，我们真的连谈判的机会都没有吗？”  
日和捡起茨手边的一张纸，说：“那个天祥院做事，会跟你打招呼吗？”他的目光在纸上跳跃，虽然纸上的图示很潦草，他还是勉强看懂了大部分。  
茨一到这种场合就很兴奋：“在下的追求就是胜利，为了玲明的胜利，在下一定竭尽所能！”

涟一副厌烦的样子，起身作别：“我先走了。”  
日和看涟出了门，回过头和茨说：“那我明日便举荐你去前线。”  
似乎有幽幽的光在茨碧蓝的眸里闪着。  
“遵命。”  
日和还是一副笑眯眯的样子：“凪砂现在应当是在边境的雪山那边，你只需要让烽火远离他，就算胜利。”  
纵然是茨，也有点没反应过来。  
日和自顾自地说：“也不知道他究竟在做什么，能不能找到他……他是我重要的门客，请你费心照看一下他。”  
“日和大人，”茨缓了口气，“为了那位大人，我一定能完成任务。”  
两双眼睛碰上的时候，竟然交换了质疑。

日和早早地就明白，人都是有自我想法的独立生物，要让他们完全信服难如登天。  
不过控制别人的行为倒是易如反掌——仅对于像七种茨这样的家伙来说，或者天祥院英智那样的人来说。  
不不，那种家伙甚至连人心都能操纵。  
让这样的人乖乖当棋子，比杀了他们还难。

日和出了茨的门，稍微有点烦躁。他这时正看到不远的地方，涟纯在那边靠着墙看天。  
夜幕初上，夕阳还未落尽，天边一抹紫色撕裂深蓝的夜，又渐渐被夜压上。星河流上，四面八方无一丝云，是个难得的晴朗的夜。  
“莫非在等我？”日和也在墙边站定，抬头看夜。  
“……嗯。”涟纯却承认了。  
“有话对我说？”  
涟纯试探地问：“殿下，像虎那样的猛兽，为什么无法群居呢。”  
日和愕然，一时不知道涟这是什么意思。  
“殿下……个体实力过强，应该是一件幸事，强大从来不是错误。”  
“你说这个啊，”日和抬眼望夜空，余光悄悄看纯，“确实，一个过于强大的个体，哪怕什么都不做，也会杀死周围的人。强大从来不是错误，天才从来不是庸人的敌人。”  
“面对优秀的人，很少有人不会自惭形秽，”纯稍微想想，加了一句，“可是人很少有时间自惭形秽。”

日和明白他为什么会有这种问题。涟纯是没落名门之后，是他们家中兴的希望，期望都压在他一个人身上。所幸涟是个有才能的孩子，不然拼命到吐血也到不了现在这个位置。  
日和揉揉太阳穴，笑着埋怨他：“你这可是两个问题。是人承担太多期望，但是天资并不超凡，然后周围有更优秀的人？优秀的人会在全方面碾压一般人，尔后造成一般人的焦虑？”  
纯倒是点头：“差不多。”

星河似乎在流动，流动的光尽数落在日和眼里，他略作思索，说：“我没办法回答你，并没有那么多的期望压在我身上。我没什么愿望，只是想收到爱而已啊，感受喜爱，就能让人感到幸福，就能活下去。”

可是你哪有你说的说的那么洒脱，没有期望和受到忽视是两回事。  
涟又不是瞎子，日和家里长辈最看不惯自暴自弃的人。日和这副样子，在那群老古董眼里就是自暴自弃，光是涟看见的，日和就受到不少刁难，那涟看不见的，不知道还有多少。  
纯看向日和，日和恰好转过头，双眼闪闪发光，竟是无比喜悦的样子。  
“纯，你喜欢我吗？”  
纯好像被突如其来的发问吓到了，瞳孔微微收缩，他控制不住地语无伦次地说：“啊……总之……不讨厌。”  
纯听见自己语无乱次的话都觉得丢脸。

“那就好呀，”日和小声说，“另外两个家伙，茨和凪砂，不明白什么是「爱」，虽然很有他们的风格，不过真是可惜。”  
“啊，是吗？”纯感觉自己已经开始胡言乱语了。  
“是啊，亏凪砂还那么喜欢研究宗教，可是他非要用语言解释「爱」，可惜吧？茨整日打理他的野心，没时间去感受爱，也很无奈啊。我们每个人，有很多缺点，有很多缺陷，但是还是可以讴歌人生。就像你说的，人很痛苦，经常在自己的选择和他人的期待里进退维谷，很痛苦很孤独啊。要是已经陷入绝境了，还没有办法感受到「爱」，对它无动于衷，那才是最悲哀的事吧？和死了没有区别。”

他见涟还不说话，自己接着说。  
“就算像凪砂那么随心所欲，像茨那么精于谋略，如果没有爱，如果不能分享快乐，就毫无意义吧？这是我的理解哦，如果他们感觉不到孤独，那也没问题，人都应该有自己的理念嘛。可是人是群居动物，人不是虎，我们没有锋利的爪牙，我们可以不厮杀，可以和谐相处。在很高的位置的人，容易与人走散，而且高处很冷，那不是人间。人太过于显眼，是一种悲剧，才能是悲剧的馈赠。”  
纯只能本能地问他：“怎么会呢。”  
“对啊，怎么会呢。”

有才能的人承担更重的责任，本来是最合适不过的事，可是那居然也是悲剧的摇篮。

日和说的话和涟纯一直以来受的教育相差太多，似乎有一丝灵感在头脑中飘荡，涟抓住了那一瞬间的灵感，问：“因为不能理解吗？”  
日和笑了，很放松的那种笑容：“是的哦，不理解下位者是天才的通病。”  
涟注意到，日和虽然轻松地笑着，但是他的样子确实很寂寞，很寂寞。

斑和薰在刚搭建好的帐篷里讨论作战方案，不过说是讨论，其实根本只有斑在焦头烂额。  
“薰，你答应了天祥院当军师就过来干正事啊。”  
斑的对面，两个关系不知道在什么时候忽然变好的家伙正在争论河豚和水母谁更致命，并且争论得很认真。  
那种东西明明怎样都好吧。

斑虽然催着薰，但是看见他们兴致勃勃为了无所谓的事争吵的样子，稍微有点失神。  
“不要急嘛三毛缟，”薰说得好像事不关己，“在想办法了在想了真的。”

斑只是叹口气，撩开门帘出去了，去看看他的将士显然比看他们两个有意义得多。  
“我出去一下。”  
奏汰见状问薰：“你们有烦恼？”  
薰以为奏汰又要推销式许愿了，当即否定：“算不上烦恼，马上就有结果了。”

一双眼睛如孩童般天真好奇，薰根本没有地方躲避。  
“明明世人都在向我许愿，你为何不肯？”

听见奏汰说出这话，薰自知这回是逃不过去了。  
他轻轻吸进一口气，才说：“其实我并不是没有许过愿。在我小的时候，有什么担忧的事，就会在心里向去世的母亲寻求保佑。最后事情总是很顺利，天地有灵，我逐渐不敢想象已经去世的母亲又为我付出了什么，她即使是心甘情愿的，也不该如此，不该，我也是，我不该一直如此软弱无能，绝对不该。”

奏汰垂下眼帘，可是事事顺心不应当是很好的事吗。  
“……这样啊。”  
“许愿，不过就是好吃懒做而心怀侥幸，亦或万事俱备图个心安。懒汉不需要好运，有备者不靠好运。无能为力的死局不是没有，死局也就不需要运气了。”

薰说完瞥见奏汰一副瞳孔涣散眼角发红的样子，心下一慌。  
“薰……我是南海最大的神了……除了那些，我还能做什么呢。”  
薰忽然感到强烈的动摇，鬼使神差地伸手拥他入怀。诚然，天地间最逍遥的鹏成为南海水族的傀儡好几百年，绝对是人神共愤的惨剧。但是，把奏汰带进他和斑的观念，自以为是地“救赎”奏汰，这个行为就是“正确”吗，不是另一种自私吗。

“薰……还有什么是我能做的吗？”

薰抱紧了他，说：“不违于心，不屈于恶，不滥为善，不耽于乐。这是我母亲教给我的，不明白的话没关系，我一点一点教你。如果你愿意，我会带你走遍人间角落，带你见人间的烟火气，带你看你以前在海底见不到的一切。庇佑南海这么多年辛苦你了，你现在是赢了仙人的鹏，是最配得上逍遥自在的。如果你愿意，我会带你去看我见过的和没见过的一切。如果你还是放不下南城，没关系，我陪你回去，我会呆在南城一辈子，我会陪你，直到我生命的尽头。”  
薰不知道自己为什么这么怕，怕他得不到自由，怕他一辈子作为傀儡一样的神活下去。  
眼睁睁看世间最逍遥的生物活成这样，他不忍心。最逍遥的生物都只能活着这样，让他们这些凡人还有什么对自由的念想？他们，自私的人类和自私的妖，把鹏藏在海里，哄骗成神，什么冠冕堂皇的“福泽一方”，不过是海里的妖陆上的人，都在光明正大地吸他的血。

“我愿意。”  
奏汰其实并不能明白薰在讲什么，他说这句话，完全是遵从自己的本能。  
他的血液里流淌着自由的血，他本就是最无所拘束的生物。

“你是说……跟着我？”  
“……对。”

奏汰嗅着他身上令人心安的味道，眼角不再发红，整个人都放松下来。  
这个人真像他的名字啊，像风，像羽毛，像香气。

天地茫茫，冰和雪屠杀了凪砂的视觉，他已经逐渐分不清天和地面的界限。  
也许天和地本没有界限，他的面前就是那三千里的天柱。

他顾不上思考这些，风雪太大了，人根本站不稳，他只能弯着腰，走走停停。在冬季来这个地方根本就不理智。  
他艰难地抬眼，眼前的一切都那么不真切，他真的看不清面前到底是不是那天柱，或者这只是他的视错觉。  
恍惚的时候，他似乎做了一个梦，看到了一些莫名其妙的画面。

太初混沌之中先出现了几颗星辰，然后，鲲和鹏应运而生。渐渐地，神和仙的能力逐渐成型的时候，六界也几乎在同时形成了。  
天地分割，灵气稀薄。而作为混沌里最初出现的生物的鲲鹏，身上有与生俱来的世界本源的灵气。  
于是鲲鹏被神仙猎杀，天地一时间混乱无比，它们的骨骼变成山脉，他们的血液汇聚成湖泊和海洋，他们的血肉逐渐变成土壤。鹏的羽毛成了花果草木，鲲的鳞片在海洋成为蟹鱼鲛龙。  
鲲鹏死亡，死气沉沉的世间里，生机勃勃的新世界诞生了。  
太初最早的一只鹏的背骨伫立在天地之间，那背骨绵延足有三千里，于心不忍的仙人在这块骨头上刻下了六界诞生的真相，并用冰雪掩埋了这一切。  
遥远的北溟，在拥有浓郁灵气的寒冷海水中，似乎有几只幼鲲被孕育出来。  
自由不可能被屠杀殆尽，自由不该葬送于此。  
六界才刚刚形成，自由与逍遥，是不可能灭亡的，从太初混沌到开天辟地，自由都存在，自由永不妥协。

恍惚间，凪砂好像看到一颗炽烈的红色星辰逐渐开裂陨落，还有一颗让人感到慈爱的星辰，发出微微绿光。

“翠星仙君，你来北漠，只为了救这个凡人？”冰鹰北斗皱眉看着在雪地里摇摇欲坠的凪砂，“冬季探访这天山，本就是找死。”  
“唐突来访，劳烦您了。”高峯翠拱手施礼。  
明星昴流先前就看见南边那颗赤星坠落，日日夜夜心神不宁，见翠难得前来，便去问他千秋的事，这会正哭得上气不接下气：“千前辈……他……”

冰鹰北斗拍拍他的背，说什么安慰他的话也没用，只能叹气。  
“千前辈是资历最老的仙君之一了，应该和这天山一般岁数吧。”冰鹰开口，望向下界那终年覆雪的山脉。虽说他每日低头便能看见这山，却也觉得始终看不真切这山的样子。  
高峯翠点头：“也许是吧，前辈从不告诉我以前的事。我此行前来拜访，只是预感到有人要逆天而行，这个人会毁了这山。”  
北斗狐疑地看了一眼凪砂，他不认为凡人能有什么足够移山的力量。  
昴流抬起哭得朦胧的泪眼，问：“你现在知道过去的事了，我们镇守这北漠的仙君呢，我们守了这座山千百年，到底当年发生了什么，可以告诉我们吗？千前辈到底背负了什么，告诉我吧。”  
昴流和北斗都是天地在创世完成后孕育出的仙人，和千秋那种太初就存在的仙人不一样。  
翠得知了开天辟地的真相，怎么忍心告诉他们，怎么跟他们说，其实你们是在创世之后，在鲲鹏骨和血化成的浓郁灵气里孕育出来的？你们确实是天地精华的结晶，可那天地精华究竟来源于何处，真的有人能承受这样的真相吗？

翠咬咬下唇，“抱歉，昴星仙君，北斗仙君……那不是什么好的故事。创世之初，前辈在这山上留下了字迹，你们如果想知道，待来年立春天气转暖，可以去看看。”

昴流手指一点，引了一颗星去指引凪砂，引他远离风雪，引他回去。

凪砂目无机质，最后他似乎梦到，海洋里下了好大的雪，色彩深重的水底，有寂寞的积雪，有鲛人的泪，有悠远的回音，那回音好悲伤，似乎都要被撕碎了揉在一片一片的雪里。

感觉天晴了一点，天空有一颗星冲破云层，微弱而坚定地闪着光。  
是北斗星吗？  
他感到疲倦袭来，刚才的幻觉开始不真切了，似乎自己做了一个梦，他使劲抓住梦的碎片，然而刚刚的画面却越来越飘渺。  
不，那都是什么。凪砂越回忆越想不起来刚才一幕一幕清晰画面……直到最后，他一点都不记得了，只剩下自己一个人在愣神。

冰鹰北斗敏锐地察觉到凪砂的不同之处，他好歹是个仙君，北斗最擅长的就是看清各路妖魔的本质。  
“这个人？”他揉揉眼，“他是毕方入了鬼道之后的转世？不对，他还有凤的样子……他究竟是什么？”

翠通过预言，已经知道凪砂不简单，他只点头认可了北斗的话：“可能还有别的气息也说不定，很多妖兽神兽闲来无事，入轮回消磨时间去了，七魂六魄什么的被一次次的轮回打散了也说不定。这个人可能恰好有毕方的魂也有凤的魄吧，还挺稀奇的，两个神兽都司长火焰，难怪他比常人更有反叛精神。”

北斗忽然从他固有思维里反应过来：“他一个凡人，当然没有移山的本事。他是因为有神兽之魄，能与这天山产生某种共鸣，看清世界起源的真相，所以你说他会毁了这山？”  
“不愧是北斗仙君，”翠欲言又止，“如果只是看到天山想传达给他的画面，并不算什么。若他离开后说出这一切，可能会让有心无心的妖魔听去了……给原来安分生活的一些种族带来无妄之灾。”  
昴流擦擦眼泪，问翠：“所以你抹消了他的记忆？”  
“对。”

当晚，军帐里，斑思来想去终于下定了决心，他安排了快马和一大笔钱交给薰。  
薰猜到斑想做什么，一种无力又迷茫的感觉又涌上来。  
“薰，这是我家的钱，和天祥院没有关系。你和奏汰，拿着这笔钱，去南边咱们曾经经过的镇上，就定居一段时间。你是家是做生意的，你拿这笔钱一定周转得下去。军营里没几个人认得你，我到时候说你战死就行了，这边你不懂担心。现在就走吧，我准备好了马，你们一起。”  
薰纵然有准备，也是着实被吓了一下，他接过斑给他的一大沓银票，问他：“那我从现在开始，可就是死在战争里的死人了，我是羽风家的儿子，你回去可能要承受天祥院和我家的刁难，你真的有准备吗。”  
斑只是低头苦笑笑：“债多了不仇，要我死的人不少，加一个你家也无所谓。只是奏汰他信你，除了你也没人好托付了……是我剥夺了你逍遥自在的生活让你和奏汰绑定在一起，保护奏汰本来是我家的事，这是我欠你的。”  
羽风薰回忆起过去的逍遥日子，那确实是很逍遥，但是要说斑剥夺了他的生活，倒是谈不上。  
“别这么想，我也是有诉求的。我死在这里，正遂了天祥院的意，就不会再找我家人的麻烦了。我会带着奏汰走，你给我这么多银票，够我继续过下半辈子的逍遥日子了。”

军帐里的空气似乎停滞了一会儿，薰嗓子生疼，略带哭腔：“羽风薰已经是死人了，但是你是真的要上战场，保重。”  
斑拍拍他的肩膀：“你也是，崭新的一辈子要开始了，保重。”

奏汰还在入定修炼，听不到外界声音，薰过去握住他的手，轻轻叫醒他：“我们该走了，奏汰。”


End file.
